rembulanfandomcom-20200217-history
Gods
List of Gods Illuma Goddes of Sun and Protection Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Law, Protection, Healing, Sun Favored Weapon: Mace Valith God of Valour and Honour Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Law, Comunity, War, Glory Favored Weapon: Longsword Lith Goddes of the forge and crafting Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Law, Strength, Artifice, Fire Favored Weapon: Warhammer Abundita Goddess of farming and growth Alignment: Neutral Good Domains:Good, Comunity, Nature, Sun, Weather Favored Weapon: Scythe Prothius God of Family and Honour Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Good, Charm, Protection, Nobility, Community Favored Weapon: Rapier Wandic God of Traveling and Wandering Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Good, Chaos, Travel, Weather, Liberation Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Egalet Description: Egalet is the the god of freedom and ale. As one of the only two Chaotic Good Gods of the realm of Rembulan, he favors people who believes in festivities and glory. He carries a giant gourd filled with wine that grants both immortality and joyful inebriation without any of the repercussions. He wears a cape that is said to cover the sky in stars in times of festivities. Followers: Followers of Egalets are known as Egaletians. Generally speaking, Egaletians are somewhat frowned upon by the followers of other Gods because of their lack of both structure and rules, but are favored by the public because of their easy-going attitudes. In order to become a true follower of Egalet, there are a couple of things that must be done. Initiation: First, a festival must take place. At least 5 initiates must organize this festival since it is generally a town-wide festival. Next, the five initiates must make a sort of ale and a high ranking Egaletian must oversee this and assist the initiates. Finally, at the start of the festival, the intiates serve enough ale to the entire town and they make a toast to Egalet. The initiates then cut ther palms and pour a bit of blood into their ale and drink it, devoting their inebriation to Egalet. The festival begins and the entire town celebrates as the intiates are made into clerics. Alternatively, one intiate may make an Ale at his own leisure and present it to a High-Ranking Egaletian to taste. If it tastes well, the Egaletian will take his own ale and exchange it with the initiate. At the next congregation, the Egaletian presents it to his fellow Egaletians and they all taste the Ale. They make a toast to the initiate and is inducted as a low-ranking clerics. Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains:Good, Chaos, Liberation, Glory, Strength Favored Weapon: Falchion Tromin God of trade and tradewinds Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains:Law, Travel, Air, Water, Luck Favored Weapon: Trident Coretar God of History and Knowledge Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains:Law, Knowledge, Nobility, Magic, Strength Favored Weapon: Glaive Malterium God of Magic and mages Alignment: Neutral Neutral Domains:Destruction, Rune, Magic, Protection, Knowledge Favored Weapon: Light Shield Death God of Death and Fate Alignment: Neutral Neutral Domains: Death, Repose, Nature, Healing, Water Favored Weapon: Sickle Morteac Goddess of Nature Alignment: Neutral Neutral Domains:Air, Animal, Weather, Plant, Earth Favored Weapon: Long Bow Balic God of Battle Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domain:Chaos, War, Glory, Strength, Destruction Favored Weapon: Greatsword Tagath Godddess of Trickery Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains:Chaos, Charm, Trickery, Luck, Travel Favored Weapon: Hand Crossbow Contratad God of Contracts and Laws Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains:Evil, Law, Nobility, Trickery, Madness Favored Weapon: Battleaxe Hagoth Godddess of Pain and Suffering Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains:Evil, Law, Death, Fire, Darkness Favored Weapon: Spiked Chain Dracon Godddess of Night, Secrets, and Darkness Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains:Evil, Darkness, madness, Trickery, Destruction Favored Weapon: Dagger Gultor God of Undeath and Gluttony Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains:Evil, Death, magic, War, Knowledge Favored Weapon: Halberd Santon God of Insanity Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains:Evil, Chaos, Madness, Trickery, Knowledge Favored Weapon: Greatclub Sevar God of Wrath Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains:Evil, Chaos, War, Strength, Death Favored Weapon: Flail